New riddle
PAGE UNDER DEVELOPMENT Back to Fanon This is an alternate version of the Professor's riddle from Chapter 6 (My Dearest Visitor). The clues' locations are unchanged, but instead of taking the form of notes, they're subtle details about the manor. Parts of the riddle are solved by Wakefield and other parts are solved by the player. Within the context of the story, I suspect that the riddle would be fiendishly difficult. But with Wakefield's help, hopefully it's quite manageable. I also changed the secret lever. I like the symbolism of placing it inside of the lion's mouth, but the lion is one of the first things that a visitor would see when they arrive at the Manor. As the final step of the riddle, the player uses the previous six clues to deduce the lever's location. -- avec The envelope The beginning of the riddle is mostly unchanged. Using the Book of Travels, Wakefield finds a secret compartment in the Professor's globe. Inside, there is an envelope that contains a letter and a scrap of parchment. The letter A strange path lies concealed in the Manor. It has six steps, each marked with a sign. Use the signs to seek knowledge And my darkest secrets will be revealed. –Professor Adam Wright The scrap of parchment To find the first sign, reflect closely on yourself. Lies are as clear as day, but truth is seen only in a fog. Wakefield adds these messages to his notes, which appear in the inventory as “Wakefield’s notes.” Talking to Kaufmann When Wakefield shows the envelope to Kaufmann, they have a brief discussion. Kaufmann: The Professor knew that he was losing his mind. Perhaps these riddles are meant to ensure that his research would be found by the right people… and no one else. Wakefield: We were fortunate to hear him mention The Book of Travels. Without that book, we would not have found this riddle. Kaufmann: Indeed. His “darkest secrets” are not meant for us, perhaps, but they might be our best chance of locating Herr Devitt. I suggest that you search the Manor for these signs, mein Freund. I will continue conversing with the Professor. The six signs The relevant locations are the same as in the official version: the bathroom mirror, the portrait, etc. As Wakefield searches the manor, he makes comments and writes down notes. The player can access the notes at any time. The solution Reveal solution The signs spell out "The Place of the Eternal Fog." In Chapter 3, Devitt found a book entitled "Unexplored Places of the Empire". The book included a chapter called "The Place of the Eternal Fog." It was a description of Zhai-La, which might be another name for Zha'ilathal. The secret room Foreshadowing The riddle is meant to foreshadow certain themes: 1) There is kinship between humans and animals 2) Ancient beings live among us, though they are not part of our recorded history (e.g., the tree) 3) The people who investigate Wright may end up like him. Category:Fanon Category:Other Topics